


promises

by r0wlets



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, colloyd - Freeform, colloydweek, colloydweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Sometimes you make promises to your girlfriend. Sometimes your friend is the Easter bunny. Oneshot.





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been looking forward to this week for a few weeks now, so excitedly vibrating. owo This is also up on tumblr. 
> 
> check out @colloydweek on tumblr for other fun entires or if you want to join in the fun, yaaaay.

_promises_

Lloyd could feel the palm sweat leak through his gloves. Funny, he usually never got this nervous, if he wanted to call this being nervous, and his leg usually didn’t bounce _this_ much. Usually when he bounced leg, it was because he got to practice his swordfighting or spent his time playing the newest fighter games with Genis, Zelos, and Sheena. He didn’t think he was acting like this because he was on one of the first dates with his cute neighbor slash ex-Chosen next door, and he didn’t think it was because they were holding hands and being rather public with their recent from friends to more than friends relationship.

 

And he _certainly_ didn’t think it was because they were in a line to see Regal, who was very poorly dressed as the Easter bunny.

 

They were spending the week vacationing at Altamira, so Lloyd should’ve figured that Regal would’ve been the Easter bunny, deep down in his thicc dummy heart. At this point Regal probably _owned_ the entire town, considering how popular he was becoming. Knowing this, he should’ve persuaded Colette for them to go any single other place on Tethe’alla. But Colette reminded him of the promise he made to her about them going to an amusement park, and Altamira boasted the biggest amusement park on the continent.

 

He just wished she didn’t have to make due on that promise on the week of Easter.

 

They were the next in line to see the Easter bunny. Regal was busy trying to deflect a couple of crying two year olds from punching him. Colette, as always, was blissfully oblivious to any negative or panicky energy around her, including Lloyd’s embarrassing hand sweat. She looked so cute in her pigtails and overalls as she focused on him, smiling. “It’s so sweet of Regal to volunteer to help at the mall every year!” she chirped, rocking her heels back and forth in excitement. “It would’ve been so cute if all of us could’ve gotten a group photo together, but….hehe. I think it’s an even cuter moment for just us to get a photo.”

 

They knew. Or specifically, Zelos knew. Zelos was the one who put it in her head in the first place. Lloyd knew that teaching Colette how to text was a mistake. He did his best smile without thinking of strangling the red-head in his sleep, instead wrapping an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “Of course. Maybe next year.”

 

“Right. Ohhh, maybe we could all do matching outfits! That would look so cute for my scrapbooking projects!”

 

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. “Colette, you don’t even own any scrapbooks.”

 

Colette mirrored his expression with puffed cheeks. “Maybe I will next year. I have so much time to plan now.”

 

“Maybe next year Regal won’t make this awkward…”

 

“Hmmm? What was that, Lloyd?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Sweatdropping, Lloyd patted her back and surveyed the situation. The parents in front of them were finally pulling their screaming kids from Regal’s knees, leaving the two of them face-to-face with the giant Easter bunny. Honestly, if Lloyd were a few years younger, he might’ve been compelled to harass Regal like that, too. At 6’2 and flexing muscles that either an Olympian god or a pissed off bodybuilder slash werewolf could have, the guy was just intimidating, no matter how opposite of a personality he had. Wearing bunny ears and a faux fur vest did not change much.

 

Regal looked almost humiliated as they approached him, giving them a wan smile. “Good afternoon, Lloyd. Colette. Come here to make fun of an old man like myself, I see?”

 

Colette looked horrified, quickly shaking her head. Leave it to her to miss any self-deprecating joke. “Oh, no, of course not! Lloyd and I just wanted to do something special for Easter this year. As…a couple. Heh.”

 

“You didn’t want to try rollerblading or getting married or anything? There’s a nice cathedral on the other side of town we’re constructing right now.”

 

“WHAT?” Oblivious at another joke, Colette’s face got a dark red as she frantically shook her head again. “No, no, no, no. We’re too young…I think. Lloyd just promised to take me here for the amusement park and stuff. It’s nice to visit Altamira on not business.”

 

“Of course. I’m glad you enjoy my hometown.” Smiling, Regal turned to Lloyd. “Lloyd. I’m very glad you’re taking care of her properly. A smiling Colette means a smiling world.”

 

“Yeah, of course. She means everything to me.”

 

An awkward smile. Probably not as awkward as Lloyd thought, except he swore his leg hairs were brimming with sweat. And his face. Shiny forehead sweat in a photo with his cute girlfriend and Regal. Did he really want to go home and explain _that_? But if he didn’t go through with this, he could never really call himself a man. All of his father figures and Raine and Sheena would look down on him forever. They might go as far as even banning him from ever seeing Colette again.

 

“…Lloyd. Lloyd?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Lloyd looked up. Colette was next to Regal now, pointing at him. “It’s our turn now. How do you want to get in the photo?”

 

Blinking, Lloyd nervously laughed. Of course he was the only one making this awkward. He walked toward them, grabbing one of Colette’s hands. “Next to you. We should be standing together, shouldn’t we?”

 

“Well, actually…”

 

“You want to take individual photos?”

 

“No. I thought it’d be cute if you sat on the Easter bunny’s lap.”

 

_Now_ it was awkward for all of them. Lloyd tried giving Regal A Look to help him out in saying absolutely anything, but the blue-haired muscle mass made zero movement. He finally choked out, “….why?”

 

“Well, all the kids get to do it! And we’re still kids kinda and…and it wouldn’t be as awkward if anyone else were the Easter bunny, would it?”

 

_You’re absolutely right._ “No,” Lloyd replied, sighing. He might’ve still been a bit embarrassed even taking a photo with the Easter bunny at all at the ripe young age of 16, but he wouldn’t have been taking it at the ripe young age of 16 with Dad Number Three. “You don’t want to sit on his lap instead? I’m taller, you know.”

 

“Yeah, but I want my turn to be at Christmas. I’m a much bigger fan of Santa. Um. No offense, Regal.”

 

“None taken.”

 

With his head slightly down, Lloyd ignored the oncoming snickers from some kids in line as he got comfy on Regal’s knees. This was not a pleasant walk in the park for either of them. Regal was just large and it took Lloyd several seconds to get comfortable as he maneuvered his long, skinny legs in the best way he could without kicking his friend in the lower sausages. When they were both cozy, Lloyd’s hair still slightly got in the way of Regal’s face, but neither of them cared enough as the brunette snarled, “Please hook me up with free passes for the rest of the year or I’m gonna tell Raine you like her special pancakes.”

 

Regal gulped. “Of course.”

 

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Lloyd felt a lot more at ease as Colette stood next to him, looking the happiest like she always did. Well, it wasn’t nearly as bad as he was making it out. The previous days were a lot of fun. They went on the ferris wheel, ate a garbage heap of churros and nachos, and played so many hours of air hockey, not to mention all of the pre-Easter activities they were doing – coloring eggs, praying to the Great Spirits, coloring eggs, eating chocolate….so many eggs, he was pretty sure their hotel room was gonna reek of rotten eggs by the time they left Altamira. What was one embarrassing photo, right?

 

As the camera clicked and Colette kissed him on the lips, high-fiving Regal, he felt like the luckiest and most ill-fated boy in the world as everything turned beet red and sweat.


End file.
